kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Câu hỏi tổng quát
thumb thumb (Overview questions) là câu hỏi đầu tiên sau mỗi đoạn văn về ý chính, đề tài chính, hay mục đích chính của đoạn. =MAIN IDEA, MAIN TOPIC, AND MAIN PURPOSE QUESTIONS (Câu hỏi về Ý chính, Chủ đề chính và Mục đích chính)= 'Main idea questions' (Ý chính) Main idea questions yêu cầu bạn xác định ý quan trọng nhất trong đoạn. ;: Câu hỏi - What is the main idea of the passage? (Ý chính của đoạn văn là gì?) - The primary idea of the passage is... (Ý chính của đoạn văn là ...) - Which of the following best summarizes the author's main idea? (Điều nào sau đây tóm tắt tốt nhất ý tưởng chính của tác giả?) 'Main topic questions' (Chủ đề chính) Khi không có một ý tưởng chính, dễ nhận biết, main topic questions có thể được hỏi. Chúng thường hỏi doạn văn nói chung là về cái gì. ;: Câu hỏi - The main topic of the passage is... (Chủ đề chính của đoạn văn là ...) - What does the passage mainly discuss? (Đoạn văn chủ yếu thảo luận cái gì?) - The passage is primarily concerned with... (Đoạn văn chủ yếu liên quan đến ...) 'Main purpose questions' (Mục đích chính) Main purpose questions hỏi tại sao tác giả viết bài văn này. Các đáp án cho câu hỏi thường bắt đầu bằng "infinitives" (to-V). ;: Câu hỏi - The author's purpose in writing is... (Mục đích của tác giả trong văn bản là...) - What is the author's main purpose in the passage? (Mục đích chính của tác giả trong đoạn văn là gì?) - The main point of this passage is... (Điểm chính của đoạn văn này là...) - Why did the author write the passage? (Tại sao tác giả viết đoạn văn?) ;: Đáp án *To define... (định nghĩa) *To relate... (đề cập, liên tưởng) *To discuss... (thảo luận) *To propose... (đề xuất) *To illustrate... (minh họa) *To support the idea that... (ủng hộ ý kiến) *To distinguish between ____ and ____ (phân biệt) *To compare ____ and ____ (so sánh) Lưu ý thumb|left Đừng trả lời câu hỏi tổng quan ban đầu về một đoạn văn cho đến khi bạn trả lời các câu hỏi khác. Quá trình trả lời các câu hỏi chi tiết có thể cung cấp cho bạn ý tưởng rõ ràng hơn về ý, chủ đề hoặc mục đích chính của đoạn văn. thumb Các câu trả lời chính xác cho ý tưởng chính, chủ đề chính và câu hỏi mục đích chính sẽ tóm tắt chính xác các điểm chính của đoạn văn; chúng phải tổng quát hơn bất kỳ ý tưởng hoặc chi tiết hỗ trợ nào, nhưng không quá chung chung đến mức chúng bao gồm những ý tưởng nằm ngoài phạm vi của đoạn văn. thumb|left Các yếu tố phân tâm cho loại câu hỏi này có một trong những đặc điểm sau: # Quá cụ thể # Quá chung # Không đúng theo bài đọc # Không liên quan đến ý chính của đoạn thumb Nếu bạn không chắc chắn về câu trả lời cho một trong những câu hỏi này, hãy quay lại và nhanh chóng quét đoạn văn. Bạn thường có thể phỏng đoán ý tưởng chính, chủ đề chính hoặc mục đích chính của toàn bộ đoạn văn từ sự hiểu biết về các ý tưởng chính của các đoạn văn tạo nên đoạn văn và mối quan hệ giữa chúng. =OTHER OVERVIEW QUESTIONS (Câu hỏi tổng quát khác)= Một số câu hỏi khác được hỏi mà yêu cầu hiểu biết tổng thể của đoạn. Chúng thường là câu hỏi cuối cùng trong toàn bộ câu hỏi. 'Tone questions' (Câu hỏi giọng điệu) Tone questions yêu cầu bạn xác định cảm xúc của tác giả về chủ đề bằng ngôn từ họ sử dụng trong khi viết đoạn văn. Tra từ vựng để chỉ ra nểu cảm xúc của tác giả là tích cực, tiêu cực hoặc trung lập. ;: Câu hỏi - What tone does the author take in writing this passage? (Giọng điệu nào tác giả dùng khi viết đoạn văn này?) - The tone of this passage could best be describe as... (Giọng điệu của đoạn văn này có thể được mô tả là...) ;: Đáp án thumb Hầu hết các bài đọc TOEFL đều có giọng điệu trung lập, nhưng đôi khi tác giả có thể đảm nhận vị trí hoặc chống lại một số điểm. Tuy nhiên, lựa chọn câu trả lời cho thấy cảm xúc mạnh mẽ - tức giận, xúc phạm, buồn, và vv - sẽ hiếm khi chính xác. 'Attitude questions' (Câu hỏi thái độ) thumb Attitude questions tườn tự như tone questions. Một lần nữa, bạn phải hiểu quan điểm của tác giả. Ngôn từ mà tác giả sử dụng sẽ nói cho bạn quan điểm của họ là gì. ;: Câu hỏi - What is the author's attitude toward... (Thái độ của tác giả đối với ...) - The author's opinion of ____ is best describe as... (Ý kiến của tác giả về ____ được mô tả rõ nhất là ...) - The author's attitude toward ____ could best be described as one of... (Thái độ của tác giả đối với ____ có thể được mô tả rõ nhất là một trong ...) - How would the author probably feel about... (Làm thế nào mà tác giả có thể cảm nhận về ...) Một loại câu hỏi thái độ khác trình bày bốn câu và hỏi làm thế nào tác giả sẽ cảm nhận về chúng. - Which of the following recommendations would the author most likely support? (Đề xuất nào sau đây có tác giả có thể ủng hộ?) - The author would be LEAST likely to agree with which of the following statements? (Tác giả ÍT NHẤT sẽ có khả năng đồng ý với câu nào sau đây?) - The author of the passage would most likely be in favor of which of the following policies? (Tác giả của đoạn văn có nhiều khả năng ủng hộ chính sách nào sau đây?) 'Organization questions' (Câu hỏi bố cục) Organization questions hỏi về cấu trúc tổng thể của một bài văn về bố cục của một đoạn văn cụ thể. ;: Câu hỏi *Which of the following best describes the organization of the passage? (Câu nào sau đây mô tả đúng nhất về bố cục của đoạn văn?) ;: Đáp án *A general concept is defined and examples are given. (Một khái niệm chung được định nghĩa và các ví dụ được đưa ra.) *Several generalizations are presented, from which a conclusion is drawn. (Một số khái quát được trình bày, từ đó một kết luận được rút ra.) *The author presents the advantages and disadvantages of ____. (Tác giả trình bày những ưu điểm và nhược điểm của ____.) *The author presents a system of classification for ____. (Tác giả trình bày một hệ thống phân loại cho ____.) *Persuasive language is used to argue against ____. (Ngôn ngữ thuyết phục được sử dụng để tranh luận chống lại ____.) *The author describes ____. (Tác giả mô tả ____.) *The author presents a brief account of ____. (Tác giả trình bày một báo cáo ngắn gọn của ____.) *The author compares ____ and ____. (Tác giả so sánh ____ và ____.) 'Quesstions about previous or following paragraphs' (Câu hỏi về đoạn văn trước hoặc sau đoạn văn này) thumb Các câu hỏi này yêu cầu bạn phỏng đoán rằng đoạn văn là một phần của một tác phẩm dài: Câu nào sẽ là chủ đề của đoạn giả định trước hoặc sau đoạn văn? Để tìm chủ đề của đoạn văn trước, hãy tìm manh mối trong dòng đầu tiên hoặc dòng thứ hai của đoạn; đối với chủ đề của đoạn văn sau, nhìn vào những dòng cuối cùng. Thi thoảng, các đáp án sai đề cập đến những chủ đề mà đã được thảo luận trước đó trong đoạn. ;: Câu hỏi - With what topic would the following/preceding paragraph most likely deal? (Với chủ đề nào thì đoạn văn trước/sau có nhiều khả năng nhất?) - The paragraph prior to/after the passage most probably discusses... (Cái đoạn mà ở trước/sau đoạn văn có lẽ hầu hết thảo luận ...) - It can be inferred from the passage tgat the previous/next paragraph concerns... (Điều đó có thể được suy ra từ đoạn văn trước/sau quan tâm...) - What most likely precedes/follows the passage? (Điều gì có khả năng theo trước/sau đoạn văn?) =FACTUAL QUESTIONS, NEGATIVE QUESTIONS, AND SCANNING QUESTIONS (Câu hỏi sự kiện, Câu hỏi phủ định, và Câu hỏi lướt)= thumb|left 'Factual questions' (Câu hỏi sự kiện) thumb|250px Factual questions hỏi về những chi tiết và sự thật rõ ràng được đưa ra trong bài đọc. Chúng thường chứa 1 trong những từ wh-questions: who, what, when, where, why, how much, và cứ như thế. Factual questions thường bắt đầu bằng cụm từ "According to the passage..." hoặc "According to the author...". Khi bạn thấy những cụm từ này, bạn biết thông tin được cần để trả lời câu hỏi xác định trực tiếp ở đâu dfos thong đoạn (không như đáp án cho câu hỏi suy luận). Để trả lời cho "factual questions", bạn phải xác định và nhận dạng thông tin mà câu hỏi yêu cầu về gì. Nếu bạn không chắc ngay từ lần đọc đầu tiên nơi để tìm câu trả lời cụ thể, sử dụng "scanning techniques" (kĩ thuật đọc lướt lấy ý chính). *Tập trung vào 1 hoặc 2 từ khóa khi bạn đọc phần thân của mỗi câu hỏi. Khóa những từ đó lại trong đầu. *Lướt qua bài đọc mà tìm từ khóa hoặc những từ đồng nghĩa của chúng. Chỉ tìm những từ này. ĐỪNG cố đọc mọi từ trong bài. *Nó có thể giúp ích khi dùng tẩy ở đầu cuối bút chì nhữ một chỉ hướng để tập trung vào sự chú ý của bạn. Đừng đọc lại hoàn toàn bài đọc - chỉ tìm những từ trong bài. *Khi bạn tìm từ khóa trong bài, đọc cẩn thận các câu mà có thể xảy ra. Bạn có lẽ cũng phải đọc câu trước hoặc sau những câu đó. *So sánh thông tin bạn đọc với 4 đáp án. Thứ tự các câu hỏi chi tiết vầ một đoạn văn hầu như luôn theo thứ tự mà ý được trình bày trong đoạn. Nói cách khác, thông tin bạn cần trả lời câu hỏi chi tiết đầu tiên sẽ thường nằm gần đoạn mở đầu; thông tin cho câu hỏi chi tiết thứ hai sẽ theo sau nó, và cứ như vậy. Việc biết điều này sẽ giúp bạn xác định thông tin bạn cần. Đáp án đúng cho những câu hỏi chi tiết hiếm khi giống nhau, từ với từ, như thông tin trong đoạn, chúng thường chứa các từ đồng nghĩa và sử dụng cấu trúc ngữ pháp khó và phức tạp. Nói chung có nhiều câu hỏi sự kiện - 12 đến 18 mỗi phần đọc - hơn bất kì loại khác ngoại trừ (trong một số bài kiểm tra) câu hỏi với từ vựng trong ngữ cảnh. 'Negative questions''' (Câu hỏi phủ định) thumb|250px Những câu hỏi này yêu cầu bạn xác định 4 đáp án nào không được đưa ra trong bài đọc. Những câu hỏi này chứa các từ NOT, EXCEPT hoặc LEAST (mà luôn được viết hoa). *According to the passage, all of the following are true EXCEPT (Theo như bài đọc, tất cả các câu sau đúng NGOẠI TRỪ) *Which of the following is NOT mentioned in the passage? (Câu nào sau đây KHÔNG được đề cập trong bài?) *Which of the following is the LEAST likely... (Câu nào sau đây ÍT có khả năng nhất...) Lướt qua bài đọc để tìm đáp án ĐÚNG hoặc ĐƯỢC ĐỀ CẬP trong bài đọc. Đôi khi ba đáp án dễ phân tâm được gộp vào một hoặc 2 câu; thi thoảng chúng được rải rác khắp bài. Đáp án đúng, tất nhiên, là một trong những cái không xuất hiện. "Negative questions" thường tốn thời gian hơn các câu hỏi khác. Vì thế, bạn có lẽ muốn đoán và quay lại những câu hỏi này nếu còn thời gian. Nói chung, có từ 3 đến 6 câu hỏi phủ định mỗi phần đọc. 'Scanning questions' (Câu hỏi lướt) thumb thumb|left|250px Những câu hỏi này yêu cầu bạn tìm ở đầu nào trong bài đọc một và thông tin cụ thể hay sự luân chuyển được xác định. Chúng rất dễ nhận định: đáp án thường là số dòng. Chúng cũng thường dễ trả lời nữa. "Scanning questions" thường ở cuối câu trong một bộ câu hỏi về bài. Sử dụng những kĩ thuật tương đương cho việc lướt được được đưa ra trong Phần A về các câu hỏi chi tiết. ;Câu hỏi *In what line does the author shift his focus to ____? (Ở dòng nào tác giả chuyển sự tập trung vào ____?) *Where in the passage does the author first discuss ____? (Ở đâu trong bài tác giả lần đầu thảo luận ____?) *A description of ____ can be found in... (1 mô tả của ____ có thể được tìm thấy ở trong...) *Where in the passage does the author specifically stress ____? (Ở đâu trong bài tác giả đặc biệt nhấn mạnh ____?) *In what paragraph does the author first mention the concept of ____? (Trong đoạn nào tác giả lần đầu tiên đề cập đến khái niệm của ____?) thumb|250px Trong mỗi phần đọc, nói chung, có từ 1 đến 3 câu hỏi lướt. =PURPOSE QUESTIONS AND REFERENCE QUESTIONS (Câu hỏi mục đích và Câu hỏi đề cập, liên quan)= 'Purpose questions' (Câu hỏi mục đích) thumb Những câu hỏi này hỏi tại sao tác giả của một đoạn văn lại đề cập đến số mảnh ghéo thông tin, hay bao gồm một trích dẫn từ 1 người hau 1 bài học, hoặc sử dụng vài từ hoặc cụm từ cụ thể. ; Câu hỏi *Why does the author mention ____? (Tại sao tác giả lại đề cập đến ____?) *The author refers to ____ to indicate that... (Tác giả để cập đến ____ để chỉ ra rằng...) *The author quotes ____ in order to show... (Tác giả trích dẫn ____ để thể hiện....) *The phrase ____ in line ____ is mentioned to illustrate the effect of... (Cụm từ ____ trong dòng ____ được đề cập để minh họa đến tác động của...) ; Đáp án *To strengthen the argument that ____ (Để tăng cường/ủng hộ cuộc tranh luận ____) *To provide an example of ____ (Để cung cấp ví dụ về ____) *To challenge the idea that ____ (Để thách thức ý tưởng về ____) *To contradict ____ (Để ủng hộ ____) *To support the proposal to ____ (Để ủng hộ đề án đến ____) Thường có từ 1 đến 4 câu hỏi mục đích mỗi phần đọc. 'Reference questions' (Câu hỏi đề cập, liên quan) thumb Reference questions hỏi về danh từ gì (hay còn gọi là vật ám chỉ, vật nói đến referent) 1 đại từ hoặc vài từ biểu lộ khác có liên quan. Đáp án đúng thì KHÔNG luôn luôn là danh từ mà gần nghĩa với đại từ trong đoạn. Đáp án sai thường là danh từ khác mà xuất hiện trong đoạn. Nếu bạn không chú ý thì bạn có thể chọn nhầm đáp án mà không hẳn liên quan đến điều được đề cập. Câu thường gặp: It/They/These/Those refer(s) to... Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp